


Сцепление

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Ratings: R, Turians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Ему не нужен психотерапевт. Он разговаривает с СЭМом





	Сцепление

— Ави.

Знакомый голос выдернул из мучительного полусна. Авитус вздрогнул и сжал кулак. Когти болезненно впились в кожу.

Мейсен. Блядь. Ну почему все так сложилось?

Плечо вновь заныло — напоминание о травме, которую он получил, выбираясь из стазис-капсулы на Хаварле. Авитус перевернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на квадратный будильник на прикроватной тумбочке. Его металлический бок лоснился светом из большого окна.

«У тебя есть еще два часа личного времени. Я рекомендую сон».

Хотелось послать тихий шелестящий голос куда подальше, но Авитус сдержался. Теперь он с этой штукой до конца дней и надо было хотя бы держать нейтралитет.

«Не спится, СЭМ».

«Снотворное может помочь в твоем случае».

«Оно влияет на концентрацию. Я не буду его принимать».

«Усталость сказывается на твоей концентрации не меньше. Для нормальной жизнедеятельности нужен хороший сон».

Авитус стиснул челюсти так, что мандибулы заскрипели. Как только Мейсен выносил эту штуку? СЭМ комментировал все и вся, давал советы направо и налево, следил. Первое время казалось, что можно сойти с ума от этого назойливого голоса.

СЭМ ведь и раньше наблюдал. Знал. Понимал ли, другой вопрос. Просто Авитус не замечал его присутствия, а Мейсену было безразлично. 

«СЭМ, ты же видел? Тогда на Цитадели, сразу после операции».

СЭМ непривычно промолчал. Гаденыш.

— Отвечай. — Авитус и сам не заметил, как приказал это вслух. И его тут же накрыло.

В голове словно взорвался красочный фейерверк. Воспоминания закрутились тугой круговертью разноцветных пятен, а потом сквозь всю эту мешанину проступили образы, звуки, запахи.

Авитус увидел белое на черном: себя на темных скомканных простынях в квартире Мейсена. Голова запрокинулась, под белой тонкой кожей проступили голубоватые жилы. На грудных пластинах играли яркие всполохи искусственного света Цитадели. Пахло соленым возбуждением и нагретым металлом.

— Ави, посмотри на меня.

Мягкие интонации принадлежали Мейсену, но голос был совсем другим. Непривычным, странным.

Авитус не сразу понял, что погрузился в воспоминания Мейсена. А когда понял, то обмер от ужаса. Он же сейчас трахнет себя самого, блядь. Да что же это…

Тот, другой, заглянул ему в глаза. У него не было радужки, одни только огромные провалы зрачков, похожие на черные воды Хаварла. 

Авитус отшатнулся и в то же мгновение осознал, что наваждение закончилось. Он лежал в своей кровати, вцепившись обеими руками в одеяло. Шея и живот взмокли, а голова болела так, что слезились глаза. Сильно тошнило.

«СЭМ, какого хрена?».

СЭМ уже не первый раз подкидывал ему чужие воспоминания. Насильно впихивал его в пластины Мейсена, заставлял смотреть его глазами. Как же это достало.

«Это был ответ на твой запрос, Первопроходец».

На краткое мгновение показалось, что в голосе промелькнуло ехидство, но Авитус тут же отогнал эту мысль. Это искусственный интеллект, он просто неспособен на это. 

«Не надо исполнять мои запросы так буквально. В следующий раз, отвечай на словах, а не демонстрируй мне все в подробностях».

Авитус сел и обхватил голову руками. Боль разлилась в области лба, но ее интенсивность стихла. Даже тошнота отступила.

«Я решил, что положительные воспоминания благотворно скажутся на твоем психическом состоянии, Первопроходец».

Эта штука определенно могла свести с ума. Положительные воспоминания, как же. 

«По поводу твоего вопроса, Первопроходец. Ваши встречи благотворно влияли на Мейсена. Он испытывал сильный эмоциональный подъем и прилив сил. В последние мгновения жизни он также думал о тебе и надеялся, что ты не пострадаешь».

Резко захотелось напиться. Или взять пистолет, упереться себе дулом под челюсть и нажать на спусковой крючок. Хотя лучше было бы сделать все вместе, одно за другим.

Авитус встал и, подойдя к смотровому окну, поглядел вниз. Огромное крыло «Нексуса» было похоже на плавник гигантской древней рыбы, обросший ракушками. Между технологических построек сновали крошечные фигурки работников и маленькие шаттлы. Перемигивались красные и желтые огни.

Сара, наверное, очень удивилась, когда он ответил «я не могу». Он не видел ее выражение лица под шлемом, но в голосе ясно сквозило удивление и злость. Как это ты не можешь? Ты же согласился на имплант, ты знал на что шел! И ты же турианец, мать твою! У Сары в тот день явно что-то сломалось в представлениях о турианской расе. 

У него была только одна причина соглашаться на этот имплант. 

Мейсен. 

Тело которого сейчас дрейфовало где-то в космосе, покрытое льдом. Хорошая могила для того кто постоянно рвался к звездам. 

Теперь причину приходилось искать в себе. Авитус знал свою гадкую натуру и понимал, что дело это неблагодарное. Ну не было ему никакого дела до этих сраных звезд.

Ради Мейсена. Это нужно будет сделать ради него. Довести до конца мечту всей его жизни. И добиться того, чтобы оставшиеся в живых турианцы не проклинали его последними словами. Он должен остаться героем. 

И СЭМ был прав, когда старался показывать ему воспоминания Мейсена. Они были нужны, чтобы лучше понять его мотивацию. Хотя бы после смерти, раз уж не получилось при жизни.

«СЭМ».

«Да, Первопроходец?».

«Я хочу попросить, чтобы ты называл меня по имени. Называй меня… Ави».

«Хорошо, Ави».

Привычная интонация растеклась в груди ласковым теплом. Все-таки СЭМ очень много перенял от своего прежнего хозяина. 

Авитус оттолкнулся от окна и на мгновение зажмурился. Так-то лучше.


End file.
